Weekend Getaway
by LaraCastle
Summary: Kate is feeling vulnerable after a case that reminds her of her Mothers death. Castle offers to take her away to connect.


Castle has been begging her for weeks to go away on a romantic weekend with her.

"I have work to do, Castle," Beckett said with an annoyed tint to her voice.

It had been a particularly emotional time for her recently. It being around Christmas and working on a case that further reminded her of her own Mother's murder; a case of a murdered Lawyer who to top it off had teenage kids. So Castle wanted to take her away to relax before the stress of Christmas hit, not to his place at the Hamptons, they had already been there recently. Not a holiday, he just wanted him and Beckett to get away from it all. He wanted Kate to be open and honest with him, away from the stresses of work. Just the two of them, to discuss the troubles that surface Beckett around this time and to strengthen their relationship.

* * *

Beckett sat at home, it was late, 1am, she realizes checking the time in her phone. Having just closed the case she feels vulnerable and alone. Only a few hours ago she was almost in tears telling the victims 18 and 19 year old children that it was in fact their Father who murdered their Mother. Although the reasoning behind the murder was completely different to that of her own Mother, it brought her back to that night 15 years ago. I thought I put this behind me, she thinks. Maybe Castle's offer of a weekend away is a good idea after all.

* * *

It's 10am and Castle has just arrived at the precinct. Beckett's been there for a couple of hours already, finishing up notes.

"I got you Coffee," he says like he does everyday.

"Thanks," she says, "I needed this."

Unbeknown to Beckett, Castle had booked a luxury 5 star hotel for them this weekend. He hoped she wouldn't flip out the he went behind her back. Castle had already checked the roster and knew that she was free so all going well the couple would be good to go tomorrow. He wanted to go to the hotel because it was neutral. Although Castle knows Beckett is comfortable at his home, it's a family home, at a hotel there is no chance of people interrupting them. He wants Beckett to open up to him and to above all feel safe. Castle is ready for whatever Kate is going through and he wants her to know that.

Quickly scanning the room, making sure no one can hear, feeling a little nervous he says "hey Kate I booked us a place for the weekend I just thought you might like to get away, you know, have a break. I dunno, it could be fun. I meant I can always cancel if you already have plans."

Beckett loves the fact that he knew this is a difficult time for her and that he could take control and give her what she needs. It makes her feel safe and secure.

"I'd love to get away with you, Castle," she replied with a loving grin slowly spreading over her face.

To say the least, Castle felt relieved that she didn't just shut him down.

"That's great," he said, "It'll take us about an hour to get there so I'll pick you up at 11 tomorrow morning."

* * *

Kate wakes up and her eyes flicker to the clock on her bedroom wall just above the wardrobe. 'Shit, I slept in until 9.30am,' Beckett thinks. The stress of the last couple of days has worn her out, both physically and emotionally. This trip away will be better for her than she originally thought.

With a sigh she drags herself out of the bed and walks out into the kitchen to fix herself and fresh cup of coffee. With it she sits on the couch in her small living room and enjoys for a moment the feel of her warming hands around her favourite mug. She begins to wonder Castle's expectations of this weekend away that he has so thoughtfully planned for them. How much does expect her to open up? Because she realises she may not be ready for him to know that whole part of her yet, especially the way she feels around Christmas. She doesn't want to ruin his first Christmas with Alexis away at College. Finishing the coffee and after putting the mug in the sink, she heads back to her bedroom to pack clothes for the weekend.

All 5 star hotels have private spas, don't they, she thinks while debating bringing a bikini. She decides on a black lace bikini and throws it in a carry bag along with deep navy jeans, a white low cut t-shirt, a blue blouse, a short black skirt and a black cocktail dress. She decides against bringing PJ's figuring that she'll steal some of his tops that she loves to sleep in. By now it's almost 11, so he should be here soon.

* * *

They pull up outside what Kate believes to be the most posh, yet not intimidating hotel she has ever seen. Castle quickly jumps out of the car and goes around to give Beckett a hand. He gathers her bag along with his own and they walk together to the hotel reception. It is this kind of caring that she loves so much about him, although she would never tell him.

"Sir, Ma'am, welcome, what can we do for you today" the receptionist formally asks.

"Yea, umm I booked a room for the weekend with you the other day under Castle"

It was now lunchtime and Castle knew all too well that Kate would be hungry so he ordered a bottle of their best white wine and strawberries to be taken up to their room.

"Here's your keys, sir. You're on the 3rd floor room number 12, we'll have someone bring up your bags and room service. If you need anything, just pick up the phone," he tells the pair.

I knew there would be, Kate thinks immediately seeing the inviting spa pool on the veranda as the pair step into their room.

Kate takes her time to gaze the room. The deep brown wood two seater table and chairs sit next to the veranda door, giving perfect view on the city. The king sized bed has a patterned design of shades of brown that sit calmly over white sheets topped with three white pillows and a red cushion on top. Wait was it a red cushion or crimson, either way it matched the paintings on the wall perfectly.

The doorbell rang, it was room service with the strawberries and wine, two glasses already poured. Castle tipped the guy and caught a glimpse of Kate staring at the spa.

"We can check that out if you want," Castle said handing Kate a glass.

"Oh um, OK," she said slightly embarrassed taking the glass.

* * *

He was in the spa before her and she appeared just a few minutes later. Castle was breath taken by her beauty, the black lace bikini hugging her in all the right places. Castle had the bowl of strawberries by the spa along with the remainder of the bottle of wine. She stepped into the spa and Castle brought her back over to lean against his chest.

"Strawberry?" He said and without awaiting a response a light a juicy strawberry was placed over Kate's lips for her to receive.

"I don't wanna ruin your Christmas, Castle," Kate abruptly and shyly point out.

"What, Kate how could you think you would? You're my Girlfriend, I wanna share this time with you. Christmas, it's the time you spend with people you care about, that;s you Kate. I care about you. I know this must be a difficult time for you..."

Kate interrupts him "Castle it is, which is why I can't. Ever since my Mum died, Christmas hasn't been the same. Me and my Dad don't talk around that time, it is too hard for us. For you Christmas is fun and exciting, a time to laugh and be happy. For me it is filled with memories of my Mum and I go back to that night."

The pair sit in silence and take the time to sip their wine. Kate had never shared that with anyone, her feelings around Christmas. It was harder for her to talk about that she realised and in doing so was almost in tears. Castle realised and was gentle rubbing her back, she didn't seem to protest so he began to massage her shoulders letting her know that he understood what she was going through. He was the one to speak first.

He twitched around her a little and said, "I love that you feel comfortable opening up to me like this, I know it must be hard for you."

"Yea, I thought I dealt with it all, you know. I want to open up to you Castle, I really do. I guess I'm protecting myself in a way. I know that you would never hurt me, but ever since my Mum died, I've tried to protect myself, I never wanted to give myself the opportunity to feel that way again. Yesterday's case brought those feelings up again. Seeing the look on those kids faces, Castle it just killed me."

They went back to silence. Kate was satisfied they she had explained herself adequately to Castle about why Christmas is hard for her. Castle began to press soft kisses down her neck and along her arm. She felt a tingling sensation sweep through.

In a swift movement Kate turned around and sat in her partners thighs, wrapping her legs around his back.

The pair looked into each other's eyes, his baby-blues mesmerizing her. They joined in a passionate kiss. Their tongues joining and swirling around each other, his mouth then hers. His hands travel to her bikini top, teasing her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger, then does the same thing to the left.

Their breathing became heavy and forceful. Kate pulls away from the kiss and whispers in Castle's ear, "take me to bed, Rick."

He loves it when she uses his first name. In one smooth motion he pick her up, grabbing one of the two towels and carries her to the bed . On the walk her legs automatically wrap around his waist and she clutches his shoulders for dear life.

Castle places Kate on the cream carpet just next to the bed and dries her down with the towel, then himself. With a nudge Kate was on her back on the bed and awaiting Castle to fulfill her growing need.

He lay next to her and placed open kisses along her stomach and over the fabric covering her breasts. Kate let out a small moan and he roughly bit her before he moved up to her lips.

The pair joined in another playful kiss, nibbling on each other's libs. Kate takes the opportunity to slowly move her hand along her inner thigh and over him. He lets out a moan, he was definitely ready.

Before she can do anything about it, Castle moves back down away from her libs. He makes kisses along her inner thigh and up to her awaiting sex. Here he plants soft kisses over the fabric and allows his tongue to slide around the rim of the fabric, which roughly kneading her breasts.

He relieves her of the top half of her bikini and once again sucks on her nipples causing her to grab his head and hold him there.

He moves down and pushes his fingers underneath the remaining fabric.

"You're so wet Kate," he lets out seductively.

She just moans and arches her pelvis, begging. She isn't the only one, his growing erection is fully present under the fabric of the board shorts.

Castle can tell she is getting agitated and it about ready to take matters into her own hands. So he pulls the bikini bottoms down over her knees and off her feet. Castle ubs two fingers over her entrance, but does nothing more. He takes a moment to just stare at her, wondering how he got so lucky. Four years he waited, and finally she opened up to him, allowed herself to be close him. All that they have been through together and finally they get together.

"Castle, please," she needily shrieks.

He only smiles. Kate may think that she hasn't changed much since four years age, but Castle knows she has.

"Seriously, Castle, pants off now."

Feeling he has done enough tourching for one night he unties and lets down his pants and flicks them off to the floor, never taking his eyes off her.

He climbs up on her and places himself near her entrance and in one strong motion forcefully pushes himself inside her. Kate groans and the pair close their eyes

His thrusts are long and slow, the need in each of them building up and growing stronger. He kneads her breasts and they join in another kiss.

They find rhythm, her pelvis rising up to his thrusts with every motion.

Castle speeds up, hardly able to contain himself any longer and mover two fingers down to her button of nerves. "Come for me Kate," he whispers in her ear.

With the combined pressure she feels herself waves of pleasure rush through her, "fuck yes Castle," she cries out and her walls close in around him.

One, Two, Three move deep thrusts and he follows suit, arching his head and fulling her.

The collapse on top of each other and lie in silence, him circling her breasts.

* * *

A/N: OK so this is my first fanfic, let me know that you think. Could remain a one-shot, there is decent story line to add more chapters to reviews show you would like. :)


End file.
